Someone Special
by Kiaraz
Summary: It was a simple gift, proof of their promise with each other. Who could have thought it would cause such an uproar amongst the media. RenxKyoko. Oneshot.


**Hi everyone. I finally got around to writing something that wasn't -man! Who would've thought?!**

**Anyway I've become addicted to Skip Beat, have been for a while now, so I decided to make a fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: Nakamura Yoshiki **

**~ENJOY~**

Mornings at LME were usually quiet; note the word 'usually'; that was, until a certain actress, one Mogami Kyoko, came along. She was often loud but not in an obnoxious kind of way, simply…weird. By now all employees were used to her racket, one year with Kyoko and they can't imagine LME without her. Her enthusiasm and optimism had influenced others to be the same; especially LME's pride and joy, Tsuruga Ren.

Anyone close enough to the actor could see his personality change when around Kyoko, his calm exterior shattered allowing his real self to seep through. You can see how close they've grown since the time Kyoko first arrived at LME. Whatever spare time Ren had, it would usually be shared with the girl.

Because of this, jealousy was created between other talents and Kyoko. She had just received a lecture from another actress about how 'she wasn't fit to be friends with Ren, and she's nowhere near his level' of course this caused Kyoko to be depressed all morning.

"Mogami-san?" Kyoko was still too lost in her own little world to notice her name being called. A warm hand was placed on her shoulder. "Mogami-san?" The voice repeated.

This time Kyoko broke out of her daze. "Eh?" She looked up to see who was calling her. "Ah, Tsuruga-san." She smiled albeit sadly.

Ren's face was full of concern for his junior. "Mogami-san, is something wrong?"

Instead of answering him, she looked down to the floor, her hair covering her eyes and hiding her expression. There was silence. Just when Ren was about to repeat the question, Kyoko spoke. "Do…do you think I could ever become as great an actor as you?" She spoke so softly that Ren had to strain to hear her.

Ren was taken aback by the question but his expression quickly changed to a caring smile. "Of course, if it's you, then yes, no doubt."

At this, Kyoko looked up at Ren again. "You really think so?"

"I know so."

A bright smile graced Kyoko's face, her happiness had returned. "I _will _become a great actress at Tsuruga-san's level! That's a promise!" Kyoko stated loudly, not caring about the strange looks she received from passers-by.

Ren smile at her again. "Will you keep that promise?"

"Of course!" Kyoko shouted, seemingly insulted that Ren would think that way.

"What if either of us forgets?"

Kyoko thought for a while, if this was a cartoon a light bulb would appear above her head. Quickly she unhooked a thin bracelet from her wrist and allowed it to dangle in between her fingers. Ren watched the whole thing curiously.

"Give me your hand." Ren obliged. Slowly Kyoko put the gold chain around Ren's wrist and locked it. After she was done Ren brought his wrist up to his face to inspect it more carefully.

The chain was thin and light; it was a rusty gold colour and seemed to glimmer slightly under the fluorescent lights. Small intricate charms dangled from small loops each one resembling some kind of fairytale creature.

'_How like her.' _He thought.

Suddenly Kyoko spoke. "Proof of our promise," She had a determined look on her face, "give it back to me once I'm at your level." They stood in silence for a moment, Ren too shocked to speak. They heard Sawara-san calling Kyoko so she quickly excused herself and ran off.

After she was out of sight Ren smiled at the bracelet longingly before placing a light kiss on the cold metal.

* * *

It had been four months since Kyoko had given him the bracelet, he had worn it almost all the time, most directors allowed him to wear it during the filming.

People began to notice the ever-present bracelet though and as a result suspicions arose. He never thought such as small thing could cause such a ruckus amongst the press. The topic was even brought up in an interview.

* * *

"Nice bracelet you've got there, it's rather pretty but not very manly. It must be precious to you right?" The interviewer questioned.

Ren looked down to the small piece of jewellery. "Yes…I suppose it is."

"Is there a story behind it? Who gave it to you?"

Ren was still looking at the bracelet with loving eyes; the audience was startled by such an expression. He was hesitant before answering, not wanting to look away from the mesmerising gleam of the bracelet, the proof of his promise with the one he loved. Slowly he looked up and directly into the camera, almost like he was no longer addressing the host but someone else entirely.

He spoke two small words with such passion that it caused almost all of Japan to go crazy with gossip, after all, the most popular male celebrity in Japan basically confessed his love on national TV.

His answer was short but sweet.

"Someone special."

* * *

**How was it? Too fluffy?**

**Can you guys imagine what all the girls of Japan's reaction to this would be? It would be awesome!**


End file.
